T R Y
by SeverusandHermioneAlways
Summary: She is an eighteen year old living on the streets. /Try not to fall for him/ He is a thirty-something year old who runs a cathouse. /Try not to fall for her/ When Severus Snape brings Hermione Granger off the streets and into his business, he only has one goal: train her to be a prostitute. What he doesn't expect, however, is that he'll fall in love. /Try not to fall in love/
1. Chapter 1

**T R Y**

 **Chapter 1: Street Urchin, Cathouse Owner**

Hermione Granger was a street urchin. She had lived on the streets, foraging and begging for food, for 6 years; since she was twelve years old. She had no friends. She had no enemies. She had simply herself, and that was how she wanted it to stay. Sometimes she entertained the notion of being pulled out of the cold and being brought inside to a warm home with plenty of food, and plenty of clothes. She would be cared for by a loving mother, and a good father. Sometimes she entertained those notions.

But then she shook her head and went on with her day.

This current day was cold, gray, and rainy. Hermione shivered a little and pulled her ragged coat around her a little more tightly. On days like this, she usually loitered around (or inside) bakeries in hopes of receiving some warm bread. She was small for her age, with bushy brown hair and warm amber eyes. She had freckles dusted across the bridge of her nose and her cheeks. Her features were soft and welcoming, albeit a bit bony due to the fact that she was not eating properly on a regular basis.

She entered the normal bakery she hung around with a sigh as the warmth enveloped her. She took a seat in the farthest corner, trying too hard not to watch customers buying bread. Her eyes fluttered closed for a minute as she inhaled the scent of freshly-baked bread. When she opened her eyes again, a tall man had seated himself in front of her.

* * *

Severus Snape was a cathouse owner. He had been so for 6 years; since he was 32 years old. He ran a cathouse that contained fifteen trainees and thirteen fully-fledged prostitutes. He trained all of the prostitutes himself, but occasionally hired male prostitutes to assist him. The prostitutes he had now had been with him for five years total; the trainees for a range of time, from three years to three months.

Sometimes Snape sold trained prostitutes to men he knew as submissives or sex slaves. Sometimes he kept one or two for his private needs.

Sometimes the girls he trained were orphans from the street. Sometimes the girls he trained were being trained by him as a favor to one of his friends, if you could call them that.

Severus Snape did not have friends. He had acquaintances, some closer than others. These acquaintances were of the mean kind; men who delighted in torturing girls and women and using them merely as sexual toys.

He had no positive feelings; he was a cold-hearted man. He had never had friends. He had never been in love. He had never felt dismay, guilt, or shame. The only thing he felt now was a tinge of anticipation as he watched the small, bushy-haired girl enter the bakery. He knew she was an orphan - the look on her face and her less-than-plain clothes told it all. Nobody would miss her. And she would do well in the cathouse.

He went into the bakery and seated himself at her table. She opened her eyes. 'Good morning,' he said, in what he hoped was a pleasant tone. The girl shrieked slightly, and scrambled out of her chair. He caught her arm quickly. 'Please, sit down,' he requested. 'I only wish to speak with you. If it may help, I will purchase a meal for you.' She softened, and sat again. _Don't be so trustworthy of strangers,_ Snape thought. 'Stay here. I shall return in a moment.' He stood up, and went over to the counter to buy a sandwich for her.

* * *

While the stranger was buying food for her, Hermione stared at him curiously. Nobody had ever approached her wanting to buy food for her; much less talk to her. She narrowed her eyes at him as she examined his clothes from the back. He was wearing a long black overcoat. It was not too fancy, and yet not too plain, which told her that he had enough money to live comfortably. Her gaze dropped to his feet. He had on a pair of black boots.

'What is going on?' Hermione muttered. The strange man returned to her table and slid a warm sandwich across to her. Hermione picked it up and bit into it eagerly.

'What did you want to talk to me about?' she asked, once she had swallowed her first delicious bite. He leaned back in his chair and placed his hands in his lap.

'My name is Severus Snape,' he started. 'I run an organization, in which we rescue children from the street. I've noticed you hanging around this bakery quite often, without an adult around you, and I have deduced that you live on the street. Am I correct?'

'Yes,' she replied.

'In the organization that I run, we feed the homeless children, care for them and keep them safe, until a family for them can be found.'

'I'm not a child,' Hermione objected. 'I'm eighteen years old.' One of Severus Snape's ( _what an odd name,_ Hermione thought) eyebrows went up.

'Then do you wish to be left alone? Do I understand correctly that you want no part in this organization?'

'No, no,' she said hastily. 'I was just...putting that out there,' she finished lamely, as his gaze bored into her.

'So you would be interested in coming to live with the other children I run this home for until you have been taken into a foster family.'

'Yes,' Hermione agreed.

'Very well. Come along.' He stood up from his chair and was halfway out by the time Hermione realized what was going on.

'Wait, wait!' she cried, stumbling along after him. 'Are we going now?'

'It's now or never,' he said. 'Which shall it be, Miss Granger?'

'Now,' she said decidedly.

And Severus Snape held open the bakery door for her silently.

* * *

 **First chapter, done. Just a fair warning, this story will be full of sexual material. If you don't like reading those sorts of stories, please don't read this.**

 **Coming up next: they return to the cathouse, Hermione learns of her grave mistake, and we meet some more important characters.**

 **Heads up: the only Harry Potter characters in this story will be Severus, Hermione, and some of Severus's 'friends' (Death Eaters). Other than that, all the characters will be OCs.**

 **That's all for the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Please, don't hesitate to give feedback, I'd like to know what you think of this story (:**

 **Until next time!**

 **-SeverusandHermioneAlways**


	2. Chapter 2

**T R Y**

 **Chapter 2: Confusion**

The so-called orphanage was a huge, looming black mansion, and Hermione shivered when she saw it. 'Come in,' Snape said. He pushed open the door - Hermione noticed it was already unlocked - and led her in. The first thing she noticed of this building were the un-numerable portraits on the walls of young women, all about her age.

'Excuse me?' she called to the man, who had drawn away rapidly. 'Mr. Snape, what are these portraits?' He stopped and turned around.

'Those? Those are paintings of some of the orphans who have found new homes,' he explained. Hermione's eyes travelled up and down the portraits, noting that the clothing the girls wore was limited . . . and the only portraits on the walls were of girls.

'Mr. Snape?' she called again. 'Why are there only paintings of girls?'

'My organization seems to find more girls from the street than boys,' he told her. 'We've never had a boy.' Hermione frowned, but had no time to ask more questions as Snape was turning around a right corner. She sped up to keep up with him. 'This is where all the . . . orphans live. We currently have fifteen. With you, that makes sixteen. Four to a room. Now, I believe Ginger's room only has three girls right now . . . Come along,' he said. Hermione forced her legs to move as Snape moved quicker. Doors were open all along the hallway, but many of them were empty.

The pair finally stopped in an open doorway. 'You have a new roommate,' Snape announced. Hermione tried peering around him into the room, but he blocked her way and continued speaking to the inhabitants of the room. 'Someone get her outfits. Show her around, introduce her to the others. I want her in the playroom in one hour. Don't go in my room, Lilac and I will be there.' Hermione was nudged into the room, and Snape shut the door behind her.

'Playroom?' she echoed, but the three girls in front of her were busy squabbling.

'I did it last time!'

'No, _I_ did!'

'Oh my God, fine, I'll do it!' The three broke apart. 'I'm Ginger,' the tallest one said. 'I'll be showing you around. These two idiots are Brynn and Honey.'

'We're not idiots,' Brynn said.

'Shove off, Bree, I'm the one doing the honors,' Ginger snapped. She turned back to Hermione. 'Like I said, I'll be showing you around. First, you need play clothes and the rest of your outfits . . .' She eyed Hermione critically, sizing her up. 'Honey, run down to Warren's and pick up a package for this one. She looks about the size of Dixie.'

'Play clothes? Package?' Hermione repeated. 'What's going on?'

'Did you not get told by Snape? Or are you just another stupid street urchin he's pulled off the streets to do filthy stuff with?' Brynn cut in.

'I'm not stupid,' Hermione said hotly. 'But yes . . . until recently, I lived on the streets. Why? Somebody tell me what's going on! This doesn't look like a home for orphans to me!' Brynn and Ginger exchanged looks. Then the two began laughing. _What?_ Hermione thought, confused. 'Will somebody _please_ tell me what's happening!' she pleaded. Ginger stopped laughing, all seriousness now.

'Listen, I don't know what Snape told you, but this isn't a home for orphans,' she said. 'This is a sex palace.'

* * *

Snape sat at his desk in a silk robe. Parchment was spread out in front of him, along with many different kinds of quills and various-colored inks. He was currently trying to write a letter to one of the sponsors of his cathouse, but it wasn't easy. One of the permanent prostitutes was massaging his shoulder and whispering dirty things in his ear.

'I just want you to fill me up with your big cock,' Lilac was currently whispering. 'I want you to take me hard against the wall. And I want you to not let me cum. And I want you to torture me, and let me pleasure you.' Snape squirmed, feeling his cock stirring.

 _I've found a new trainee and brought her in,_ he wrote.

'I touch myself at night thinking about you,' Lilac whispered.

 _By the time you receive this letter, I will have done a round with her. When you reply, I shall tell you everything about her._

'You turn me on only with a look,' Lilac murmured. 'I'm dripping wet right now.'

 _Severus Snape_ , he signed hastily, then he pushed his chair away, grabbed Lilac and crashed his lips onto hers.

 _Dammit, she turns me on too,_ he thought as he pulled her black negligee off. _But dammit, I hope the new one is better._

* * *

 **A little shorter chapter, with a little (really little) sex scene between Severus and one of the prostitutes. And Hermione has found out that she's been brought to a cathouse! *Gasp* What will her reaction be?**

 **Coming up next: Hermione's reaction to the new information she's received, we learn more about the cathouse, and Severus sees Hermione naked ;)**

 **Heads up: This is an AU. There is no magic. There is no Hogwarts. There are simply Hogwarts characters.**

 **Before we go to begging for reviews (XD) I want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH for the review and the favorites and follows; you've really made my day :) Thank you from the bottom of my heart!**

 **The next chapter will be longer, I promise, but in the mean time, please don't hesitate to review (:**

 **-SeverusandHermioneAlways**


	3. Chapter 3

**T R Y**

 **Chapter 3: Sex-Palace**

 _'Listen, I don't know what Snape told you, but this isn't a home for orphans,' Ginger said. 'This is a sex palace.'_

Hermione's jaw dropped as she stared at Ginger. 'What the hell?' she spat. 'He lured me into a fucking brothel? No way. I'm outta here.' She made a move for the door, but Ginger cocked her head at Brynn, who leaped up and pulled Hermione back.

'You can't go now,' Ginger told her. 'Once you come in, you never go out . . . unless you're bought.'

'Bought?' Hermione asked, shaking Brynn off.

'Damn, you have a lot to learn,' Ginger sighed. 'Come here, and let me explain everything. This place called Snape's Sex Palace, but we insiders call it a cathouse, or a brothel. Snape, the dick who runs the place, lures street urchins off the street and into here. Then he trains them to be little sex bitches. The girls who are already trained are shown off for men or women to buy them. Or they can be rented for a night, two nights, a week. Rented for things prostitutes do. We -' indicating herself, Brynn, and the spot that Honey had vacated - 'are all from the streets. He's training us up to be nice, submissive sluts.'

'How long have you been here?' Hermione asked.

'I've been here eight months,' Ginger said. 'Brynn five, and Honey only two. Brynn and Honey are nearly finished - they're nice and submissive, but I'm a tough one.' Footsteps sounded in the hallway, and Honey reappeared.

'Here.' She shoved a bundle of clothes at Hermione, and reclaimed her spot besides Brynn.

'Right now there's 16 trainees, including you, and 13 pros.'

'Pros?'

'Prostitutes,' Ginger explained. 'The current trainees are divided into 4 rooms. We have too much extra space,' she said before Hermione could ask about all the extra rooms. 'Once upon a time, every room was filled. Now we normally only fill 4 rooms. Did you pick up her collar?' Ginger asked Honey all of a sudden.

'Yeah, here,' Honey said, plucking it from the bundle Hermione still held. Ginger took it from Honey and showed it to Hermione.

'This is your collar,' she said. 'It marks which room, or group of trainees you belong to. So if you get punished, everyone wearing a collar like yours is punished, for the most part. Don't screw up,' Ginger said sternly. 'Honey, put this on her.' Honey got up obediently and took the collar from Ginger. It was black and studded with little white stones all around. In the middle sat a large green stone, and that part was settled on the front of Hermione's neck. On the back was a metal ring.

'The emerald is the symbol of our room,' Honey said, pushing Hermione's hair back and reaching around her neck to fasten the collar. 'We're the Emerald Group, the Emerald Bitches. Then you've got the Ruby Group, the Sapphire Group, and the Topaz Group. Among all the trainees, we're privately known as the Ruby Cunts, the Sapphire Sluts, and the Topaz Pussies. So we got a nice nickname. There.' Honey stepped back. 'Don't ever take it off,' she warned.

'I won't,' Hermione promised.

'Now, Brynn, help her into her play clothes, then I'll take her to meet the other girls,' Ginger said. Brynn got off the bed and took the clothes from Hermione. She dumped them on another bed, sorting them. Hermione took that time to really look at the room. At the far back was a sofa. There was one closet, next to the sofa. Then there were four bunks: directly across from each other, two on top, two on the bottom.

'This is my bed,' Ginger explained, knocking her fist on the bunk above her. 'This is Honey's.' She patted the bed she sat on. 'Brynn has the one where she's sorting your clothes, so you're on top, across from me. Brynn, you almost done?' Ginger asked.

'It's a lot of clothes,' Brynn snapped. But she turned back to Hermione a second later. 'Clothes off,' she directed. Hermione's eyes widened.

' _What_?'

'Take your clothes off,' Brynn repeated.

'Oh, come off it, this place is all about sex. We see each other naked, or half naked all the time. Brynn and I even got off on each other once,' Ginger said matter-of-factly.

'Why?' Hermione asked, pulling a horrified face as she began slowly pulling her clothes off.

'Snape's amusement,' Brynn said. 'I'll take these,' - she grabbed Hermione's discarded clothes - ' and you take these.' Hermione stared at the clothes that had been shoved in her hands.

'These are really kinky,' she said, blushing as she said that word. 'And gross. Why - ?'

'Snape's amusement,' Ginger answered. 'He gets a turn-on from seeing us in these outfits. We have three - this one, then another one even worse for play weekends, and we have one pair of normal clothes for when we don't have training. And, of course, Snape has other outfits ready for when he wants to see us in a different color or something.' Brynn helped Hermione into the black clothes: the bottom half was a narrow pair of knickers, held closed by two ties on the hips. The top half was practically a more revealing sports bra, with an intricate back. Fishnet stockings finished it up.

'On play weekends, our outfits are the color of our group. So our outfits are dark green. Ruby's are red, and so on and so forth. You'll receive a pair of shoes for play weekend too, coincedentally dark green shoes.'

'What are play weekends?' Hermione asked. She settled herself cautiously on the edge of Brynn's bed.

'Play weekends happen every weekends. They're basically parties, and Snape invites all of his friends or just random men from everywhere. They can use us how they wish - they can strip us naked and fuck us, they can masturbate to us engaging in oral sex, and of course, Snape has sex toys they can use on us. There's really no limit on what they can do with us.' Hermione seriously wished that Ginger would stop speaking so frankly about sex, it was getting uncomfortable.

'Well, we've got maybe 20 minutes until we turn you over to Snape,' Ginger commented, stretching her long legs languidly. 'I'll take you to meet the other trainees, then I'll drop you at the playroom. Don't be afraid to act with them how you act with us, they're really quite nice. Come on.'

'Bye,' Hermione said to Brynn and Honey, who waved as Ginger led her out.

'We'll drop by the Sluts first, then the Pussies, then the Cunts. I think they're all in,' Ginger said. She crossed the hall and banged on the door. 'Open up, Sluts!' she shouted. 'We've got a newbie and she's due in the playroom in twenty!'

* * *

By the time they left the room in which the inhabitants were called the Ruby Cunts, Hermione's head was swirling with all the names she had learned. From Ruby there had been Amethyst, Iris, Carlotta and Dixie. In Topaz there was Dawn, Karmel, Amber and Azalea. And from the Sapphire Group, the girls were called Pearl, Cherry, Daisy, and Ebony. They were all very nice people, like Ginger said, but a bit strange. That was to be expected, however, given the situation they were in.

'I'm taking you to the playroom now,' Ginger said. 'It's where most training sessions are held. I'll drop you off and pick you up the first few days, but after that, you're on your own.' She pushed open a door. 'Come in. I'll take that.' She snatched the cloak, a gift from Daisy, off Hermione's shoulders.

'Into the middle of the room, on your knees,' she ordered. 'Open yourself up. That's how you should always be before Snape comes. Never talk unless you're asked a question. Do exactly as he says or there'll be hell to pay.' She walked in front of Hermione and tipped her chin up. 'Iris did a wonderful job on your hair, as always.' Hermione's hand flew to the back of her head, where her hair was twisted up in an elegant knot. 'On play weekends Snape likes us to keep our hair down, but - '

'Ah, Ginger. I see you've brought me my newest trainee,' Snape purred, stepping out of the shadows behind Ginger. He cracked a short crop against his thigh, and Ginger stiffened visibly. 'I am forever in debt to you, my slutty redhead,' he continued, trailing the crop over the back of her legs as he turned her to face him. 'Perhaps this new one could eat you out as a reward? Perhaps I'll call for Ebony to pleasure you? I understand she is the best with her tongue out of all the trainees. Or maybe even . . . Valentin?' Ginger gasped - barely, but hermione heard it from her posture on the ground, and Snape laughed.

'Yes . . . Valentin will do. How would you feel, Ginger, if I told you what I caught Valentin doing this afternoon with Esperanza? He was fucking her. And enjoying it. Seems like he's over you, Ginger,' Snape whispered. He pulled her face towards his, clearly intending to kiss her, but she pushed him away. He stumbled, and lashed her face with the crop.

'You'll stay after the new one,' Snape growled. 'A round of flogging by your precious Valentin, then a round of denial by me. We'll see how resistant you are after that. I want you back in thirty minutes in your play outfit. Now get out.' Ginger fled, clutching the wound on her face, and Snape turned his attention to Hermione.

'Let's you and I get started now, shall we?'

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, I had to ;-; Anyway, a few questions have arisen from this chapter: who is this mysterious Valentin? What does he have with Ginger? And what is Ginger's background?**

 **She's going to be a big character, as will Valentin. I won't say anymore now ;)**

 **Coming up next: Severus and Hermione get a little dirty, but Hermione isn't so happy about that . . . yet XD**

 **Please review!**

 **-SeverusandHermioneAlways**


	4. Chapter 4

**T R Y**

 **Chapter 4: The First**

Hermione held her breath as Snape approached her. 'You're a very pretty young thing,' he said, dropping his crop and rolling up his sleeves. 'It's a pity you had to see that. Ginger's the toughest bitch I've ever had. She is frequently being punished. Now . . . normally I start with a bit of foreplay and denial, but I think we'll skip the foreplay and start off with a hard round of denial. Have you ever been touched by a boy?' he asked suddenly.

'N-no,' Hermione answered.

'Have you ever touched yourself?'

'A couple of times,' Hermione admitted, blushing.

'And you know the basics of your anatomy, and sex?'

'Of course!' Hermione said indignantly. Snape was on her in a flash, grabbing her collar and jerking her face up to his.

'You will never use that tone of voice with me again, do you understand?' he growled. She nodded mutely. 'Very good. You're learning already.' He trailed a long white finger over Hermione's cheek, across her neck, and down her forearm. Hermione cringed inside. Snape descended on her, kissing her slowly while his hands roamed around her body. Hermione melted into his kiss; despite the fact that she definitely hated him, he was a pretty good kisser.

Any non-hostile thoughts about him were banished as in a sudden movement accompanied by a ripping noise, he tore her clothes right off her body. 'You'll get new ones later,' he growled, beginning to kiss his way down her body, leaving burning marks all over her. Hermione, being completely naked in front of him, squirmed a bit under his mouth. In a response, he pushed her away.

She gasped as she fell to the cold floor. 'Don't move,' Snape ordered. Hermione's eyes grew wide as she watched him pull out a structure from the shadows. It was a wooden X-shaped structure, with cuffs hanging from the all four of the sides. Snape pushed the structure against the wall, returned to Hermione, and grabbed her collar. 'On your hands and knees and crawl, slut,' he ordered. Hermione began to reply in indignation, but a furious look from him stopped her and she crawled, burning with humiliation.

Once she reached the structure, he pulled her up by the collar and pushed her back against it. Her arms went up; her wrists were cuffed. Snape dropped to his knees, cuffed her feet as well, and stood back up. 'This is called a St. Andrews cross,' he told her. 'I use it many times during sessions, so you shall become very familiar with it as you advance in your training. It can be used for rewards. It can be used for punishment. And sometimes I can simply hang a girl up there if I wish. Miss Hermione, do you see where I am going with this?'

Hermione shook her head, hardly daring to breathe.

'I run this place. I control who goes in and who goes out. I control who does what. I control who says what. Who wears what. Are you seeing where I'm going with this?'

'You control everything.' Hermione spoke for the first time since he had kissed her. He smiled at her menacingly.

'That's right, smart girl. I control _everything_.' Without warning, he dropped to his knees, spread the folds of her cunt, and began licking her clit furiously. Hermione cried out and jerked uncontrollably. Snape's tongue worked at her. He plunged two fingers in her opening. Hermione felt the first waves of orgasm beginning to lap at her. Her toes began to clench. And then Snape pulled his head away.

Hermione gasped at the loss of that amazing sensation, her body painfully stuck in mid-orgasm.

'You forget, this is a lesson about denial,' Snape reminded her. 'You will not be coming today, unless you get one of your slutty roommates to get you off. Let's start again, shall we?' And his head descended on her once more.

* * *

 **This chapter was a long time in coming for only about 700 words; apologies for that. But I hope you liked it all the same.**

 **I want to give a huge thank you to all the people who have favorited/followed this story. 52 follows and 4 chapters?! That's so incredible. Thank you from the bottom of my heart :)**

 **Don't forget to review! ;)**

 **-SeverusandHermioneAlways**


	5. Chapter 5

**T R Y**

 **Chapter 5: Ginger, Brynn, and Honey**

Hermione staggered into her room and collapsed on Brynn's bed, throwing her clothes to the floor.

'Oh, darling.' Honey crossed the room instantly and sat besides Hermione, stroking her hair. 'Was it denial?'

Hermione nodded mutely, unable to speak, and tears began forming in her eyes once more.

'Brynn, come here and finish it,' Honey ordered.

'Why do I always have to do it?' Brynn complained.

'What are you talking about?' Hermione whispered, but the two ignored her, still bickering.

'You like it anyway!' Honey was accusing Brynn.

'Not more than you!' Brynn snapped. 'I caught you with Dixie the other day.'

'That was nothing, an assignment,' Honey protested. 'Ask Snape.'

Brynn glared at Honey as she approached Hermione.

'You owe me so much,' she spat. 'And I'm never going to forget seeing you with Dixie.'

She flipped Hermione onto her back.

'What are you - '

'I'm getting you off,' Brynn growled. 'Now shut up.' She lowered her head to Hermione's pussy, licking furiously. When her teeth closed around Hermione's clit, the brown-haired girl screamed and came all over Brynn's face. Brynn pushed Hermione away, threw one last dirty look at Honey, and stormed out. Hermione fell back against the bed, still in the wonderful after-stages of her orgasm. When she recovered from coming so hard, she realised Honey was crying softly.

Hermione put her clothes on quietly, then wrapped her arms around Honey.

'What's the matter?' she whispered.

'Brynn is always like this,' Honey murmured. 'She's so stubborn. And that thing with Dixie; it really was an assignment. I had to be with a girl from every other room. Brynn just walked in on me with Dixie. She hasn't forgiven me. She still won't believe that it was an assignment.'

'Oh,' Hermione said, because there wasn't really anything else she could think of.

'We've been close ever since I came. You know, two months ago. We just . . . have a bond. I can't explain it. We know what the other is feeling.' Honey smiled weakly through her tears. 'And she usually forgives me for everything: using her things, getting her in trouble. That only happened once, though. And it was her fault.'

'Oh?'

'Yeah. You know what, I'm going to go after her. I feel like she might need some cooling down. Thanks for listening, Hermione.' She smiled at Hermione, who smiled back. Then Honey got up and headed for the door. But Ginger was just coming in, tear streaks on her cheeks.

'Ginger!' Honey cried, surprised.

'Go get Brynn,' Ginger muttered, pushing past Honey.

'How did you - are you okay - I can stay,' Honey said in a concerned tone of voice, following Ginger back into the room.

' _Go_!' Ginger snapped. Honey gave one last look at Ginger and went out.

'Brynn and Honey fighting again?' Ginger grunted at Hermione, easing herself slowly onto Honey's bed. ' _Ow_ , dammit.'

'Again?' Hermione echoed.

'Yes, you daft idiot,' Ginger growled. 'They fight all the time. And they're fighting again?'

'Yes,' Hermione said hesitantly.

Ginger heaved out a sigh.

'Are you okay?' Hermione asked.

'No.'

'Do you need any help?'

'No.'

'Do you want to talk?'

' _No_.'

'Okay.' Hermione clambered onto her bunk, above Brynn's, and lay down, staring at the ceiling. Ginger sighed again.

'Snape used Valentin to flog me. We had a talk afterwards. It did not go well.'

'He _flogged_ you?' Hermione sat up so fast she almost banged her head on the ceiling.

'Yes. That's normal for me. Do you always ask such stupid questions?' Ginger countered.

Hermione settled back down, indignant.

'Who's Valentin anyway?' she asked.

'He . . . I don't know how to say this. He's not a slave. He's not a pro. Sometimes he trains. Sometimes he punishes. He just . . . lives here, I guess. And we've gotten attached.' Ginger turned away from Hermione as she confessed this.

'Are you in love?'

'Of course not,' Ginger snorted. 'He hits me with a whip on a regular basis. We're not in love, just fucking.'

Hermione winced.

'Do you _like_ each other?'

Ginger didn't answer.

* * *

Hey again, less than 20 days later :)

Kind of an informational chapter; Brynn and Honey have something, Ginger and Valentin have something (which is confirmed after foreshadowing from the other chapters). It seems Ginger doesn't know how she feels about Valentin. It seems rather obvious that Brynn and Honey like each other. What is going on?!

I actually didn't plan for this chapter to go this way, but it did, and I hope you guys found it satisfactory :)

One last thing: I have a poll on my profile that I'd love for you to go and vote on. Thanks in advance :)

Please review!

-SeverusandHermioneAlways


	6. Note

Hello lovely readers.

Unfortunately, the next chapter o is a long way off since I forgot my password for this and my email...clever me. Anyway, I've gotten back on now! But, all of my documents are gone. So while I work on chapter 6, I've posted a little morsel to tide you over: a juicy Lumione oneshot. Go check it out, Lucius is _very_ naughty in it ;)

Sorry about the inconvenience :(

-SeverusandHermioneAlways


End file.
